Ranma Rhodan
by Warringer
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles, denke ich (Kapitel eins draußen)
1. Prolog

Ranma Rhodan  
  
AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts hier drin ist mein geistiges Eigentum.  
  
Prolog  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Der Tag fing relativ beschissen an, wie jeder Tag in den letzten zwei Jahren, seit ich mit Pops nach Nerima gekommen war. Ich wachte mitten im Flug auf, kurz vor den unheimlichen Begegnung der verändernden Art mit dem Koi-Teich. Ich hasse es, den Tag auf diese Art anzufangen, noch dazu, wenn ich an dem Tag Geburtstag habe.  
  
Ich zog mich also klatschnass aus dem Teich und sah in des grinsende Gesicht von Pops. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte teleportieren. Dann könnte ich....  
  
Ich stoppte. Und sah mich um. Ich war wieder im Gästezimmer. Was zum Geier? Klatschnass, check. Alles im Zimmer trocken, check. Pops steht draußen und sieht sich um, check. Konnte ich wirklich teleportiert sein? Da gab es nur eins. Ausprobieren.  
  
Nicht allzu weit. Ich konzentrierte mich also auf das Badezimmer. Et Viola, ich materialisierte über dem Furo. Nur war ich zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort.  
  
"PERVERSER!"  
  
Damit befand ich mich wieder einmal am falschen Ende von Akane's Holzhammer und fand mich auf einer ballistischen Flugbahn Richtung Nekohaten wieder. Aber bevor ich den Scheitelpunkt der Flugbahn erreichte, konzentrierte ich mich auf das Gästezimmer, nur um ziemlich unsanft zu landen.  
  
Wer hätte das gedacht. Ich konnte teleportieren! Das gibt mir einen ziemlichen Vorteil in meinen Kämpfen. Wenn ich diese Fähigkeit schon bei dem Kampf mit Saffron vor acht Monaten gehabt hätte, wäre der Kampf viel kürzer gewesen.  
  
Aber diese Fähigkeit macht doch gleich den beschissenen Anfang des Tages wieder wett. Ich wrang meine Sachen aus und zog mir neue Sachen an. Dann ging ich runter.  
  
Das Frühstück war auch genau so wie immer, niemand erinnerte sich daran, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist. Und alle verlangen von mir, dass ich mich an Akane's Geburtstag erinnere. Mein Verhältnis zu ihr hat sich seit der schiefgegangenen Hochzeit sowieso verschlechtert, wenn ich denn je ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihr hatte. Wenn mich eine von meinen sogenannten Verlobten auch nur ansieht, BAMM, 'Ranma no baka' oder 'Perverser'. Und natürlich 'Ranma ist mein Verlobter'. Ich schwöre, ich bin für sie etwas, was man besitzt. Aber als ob es jemals anders gewesen wäre. Ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich den Martial Arts besessenen Volldeppen mimen muss, aber das ist mir ein wenig zu viel.  
  
Na wenigstens ist heute Sonntag. Da kann ich mich gleich mal ein wenig aus dem Staub machen und testen, wie weit ich teleportieren kann. Aber dass ich diese Fähigkeit erst zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag entdecke ist schon seltsam. Na ja, vielleicht bin ich ja in der Lage bis nach 'Terra City' zu teleportieren. Ich bin mir sicher Perry Rhodan kann noch einen Teleporter gebrauchen.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Akane gereizt.  
  
Verdammt, sie hat meinen Seufzer gehört.  
  
"Nichts, nichts."  
  
"Ranma no Baka!"  
  
Und damit war ich wieder einer derjenigen, die den Luftraum über Nerima nutzten. Sie hat warscheinlich gedacht, dass ich an eine ihrer 'Rivalinnen' gedacht habe. Schade, dass ich dafür keine Vielfliegermeilen bekomme. Ich teleportierte und kam somit zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.  
  
Ich ging langsam in Richtung des Parks.  
  
"Airen!"  
  
Das Rad in meinem Hinterkopf hatte mir grade noch gefehlt. Aber das hat man davon, wenn man nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung achtet. Ich war nun wirklich nicht in der Laune mich mit ihr zu befassen.  
  
"Airen nimmt Shampoo auf Verabredung, ja?"  
  
Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass sie in den letzten fast zwei Jahren so langsam Japanisch gelernt hat. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter in die Richtung in die ich gegangen war ohne Shampoo auch nur einmal anzusehen. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wie Ryoga sich fühlen muss.  
  
"RANMA! BEREITE DICH AUF DEINEN TOD VOR!"  
  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Ich wich seinem Angriff mit einem Schritt zur Seite aus. Ich sah ihn halbherzig an und wich einem weiteren Schlag mit seinem Schirm aus.  
  
"Was ist jetzt schon wieder, Ryoga. Habe ich Akane etwa falsch angesehen?"  
  
Ohne es richtig zu wollen hatte ich meine ganze Frustration und Enttäuschung in meine Stimme gelegt.  
  
"WEGEN DIR...Huh?"  
  
Ryoga stoppte seinen Angriff und sah mich verdattert an.  
  
"Ranma, alles okay?"  
  
Ich musste innerlich lächeln. Der gute alte Ryoga. Kaum geht mal etwas bei unserem sogenannten Ritual schief ging...  
  
"Ob alles okay ist? Glaubst du dass alles okay ist? Welches Datum haben wir heute?"  
  
Er sah mich seltsam an.  
  
"Ahm, den 27. November 2006," sagte er.  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Und was für ein Tag ist heute?"  
  
"Sonntag?"  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und schlug mir die Hand vors Gesicht.  
  
"Heute ist mein Geburtstag. Heute ist mein achtzehnter Geburtstag. Und es interessiert absolut kein Schwein!"  
  
Damit griff mich Ryoga wieder an. Er hatte den letzten Teil natürlich mal wieder in den falschen Hals bekommen.  
  
"STIRB!"  
  
Ich hatte die Schnauze voll. Ich konnte mir nur eine Person denken, die sich an meinen Geburtstag erinnern konnte. Mom. Ich teleportierte um die nächste Ecke und hörte Ryoga hinter mir schreien.  
  
"RANMA DU FEIGLING. KOMM ZURÜCK."  
  
Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Wie viel beschissener konnte der Tag noch werden?  
  
Ich lief mindestens noch zwei Stunden durch Nerima, wobei ich, zum Glück, mit niemandem zusammentraf, mit dem ich Probleme bekommen konnte. Grade als ich am Dojo angekommen war, kam mir Mom entgegen. Sie lächelte breit und fiel mir um den Hals.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag," sagte sie.  
  
Ich lächelte und drückte sie an mich.  
  
"Danke, Mom. Du bist die erste die mir heute gratuliert."  
  
Sie sah mich etwas seltsam an.  
  
"Hat es dir Genma denn noch nicht gesagt?"  
  
"Nein, er hat mir noch nicht gratuliert. Er hat es auch in den letzten zwölf Jahren jedes Mal vergessen."  
  
Sie machte ein abweisendes Gesicht.  
  
"Also hat er es dir noch nicht gesagt."  
  
Ich sah Mom fragend an.  
  
"Was gesagt?"  
  
Sie ging in Richtung des Hauses.  
  
"Ich erzähle es dir und den anderen im Haus."  
  
Damit ging sie zur Tür und klopfte. Wie immer machte Kasumi mit ihrem einmaligen Lächeln auf. Ich sah Mom nach. Wovon redete sie. Sie tut ja so, als hätte ich irgendein Geheimnis. Ich bekam große Augen als ich an das einzige dachte, was es sein konnte, und schluckte. Hoffentlich kommt sie nicht mit diesem blöden Vertrag. Ich sah schnell zu, das ich hinter ihr ins Haus kam.  
  
"GENMA!" hörte ich Mom schreien.  
  
Als ich den Wohnraum betrat, saßen alle am Tisch und Pops machte seine berüchtigte Technik, 'Flehen des Tigers' oder so.  
  
"Was habe ich da grade gehört? Du hast Ranmas 18. Geburtstag vergessen?"  
  
Pops stoppte und sah Mom mit großen Augen an. Dabei war er so bleich, dass eine Leiche neben ihm aussah, wie das pralle Leben. Die Tendo-Schwestern sahen mich überrascht an.  
  
"Du hast Geburtstag?" fragte Akane.  
  
"Ja, genau wie letztes Jahr," gab ich zurück, wobei ich darauf achtete möglichst wenig Sarkasmus in meine Stime zu legen.  
  
Ich konnte regelrecht spüren wie sie wütend wurde, nachdem ich meinen Kommentar abgelassen hatte. Sie wollte grade ihren Hammer heaushohlen, als Mom dazwischen ging. Sie schenkte Akane einen scharfen Blick, der sie zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
"Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, Ranma."  
  
Ich sah sie an, wobei ich daran dachte, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, sich selbst aufzuschlitzen. Ich versuchte mehrmals den den Klos in meinem Hals herunterzu schlucken.  
  
"Ich bin ganz Ohr," sagte ich heiser.  
  
Dann sah Mom Pops an, der wie ein nasser Sack neben ihr saß.  
  
"Genma ist nicht dein Vater."  
  
Also das war nicht das was ich befürchtet hatte. Also war es nicht ganz so...schlimm...  
  
"WAS? POPS IST NICHT MEIN VATER?!"  
  
Ich starrte erst Mom an und dann Pops. Mein Blick wechselte mehrere Male zwischen den beiden hin und her. Und ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass auch die anderen große Augen bekommen hatten.  
  
"WHAAAA! Ranma ist nicht Genmas Sohn. WHAAA!" war Souns Reaktion.  
  
KATSCHING! Das Geräusch einer Registrierkasse die von Nabiki.  
  
"Oh," kam es von Kasumi.  
  
Akane sagte nichts.  
  
"Ich hatte schon immer den Verdacht, dass dieser Idiot nicht Ranmas Vater sein kann."  
  
Happosai sprang in den Raum.  
  
"Dürfen wir dann erfahren, wer sein Vater ist?" fragte er.  
  
Mom seufzte und begann zu erzählen.  
  
"Vor neunzehn Jahre habe ich einen jungen Mann kennengelernt. Ein amerikanischer Pilot, der hier stationiert war. Wir hatten eine Beziehung. Dabei wurde ich mit Ranma schwanger. Als er zurück in die Staaten versetzt wurde, kam meine Schwangerschaft heraus und meine Eltern arangierten die Heirat mit Genma. Der Pilot wußte, dass ich schwanger war und hat mich darum gebeten, unserem Kind an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag zu sagen, wer sein Vater ist."  
  
Nabiki sah Pops an.  
  
"Und der Panda wußte es die ganze Zeit," sagte sie.  
  
Mom nickte.  
  
"Ja, die ganze Zeit. Das er Ranmas Geburtstag vergessen hat hängt anscheinend damit zusammen."  
  
Ich hatte meinen Schock bereits überwuden als Mom mit erzählen anfing. Ich hatte diese Fähigkeit schon immer gehabt, mich schnell auf neue Situationen einzustellen. Es machte irgendwie einen Sinn. Pops hat sich nie an meinen Geburtstag erinnert, er hatte immer gesagt, soetwas sein unwichtig. Scheinbar wollte er sich so um diese kleine Enthüllung drücken.  
  
"Und wie heißt Ranma's Vater," fragte Akane.  
  
"Perry Rhodan."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Also daß war zuviel für mich gewesen. Ich hatte mich kurzzeitig vonder Welt verabschiedet und mich zurückgezogen. Naja, ich bin wohl eher in Ohnmacht gefallen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es in meiner weiblichen Form mit einem nassen Lappen auf der Stirn.  
  
Ich kann es nicht fassen. Perry Rhodan, DER Perry Rhodan ist mein Vater. Der Mann der am 21. April auf dem Mond gelandet war und dort ein außerirdisches Raumschiff gefunden hat. Der Mann der mit seiner Crew und dem Space Shuttle DISCOVERY am 8. Mai in der Gobi gelandet ist. Der Mann der von George W. Bush in jeder Hinsicht schlecht gemacht worden ist. Der Mann der uns vor zwei Invasionen gerettet hatte, die letztendendes Bush durch die Vernichtung des Schiffes auf dem Mond ausgelöst hatte. Der Mann der in der Gobi die 'Neue Macht' gegründet hatte.  
  
Und ich bin der Sohn dieses Mannes, der in der Welt soetwas wie ein Held ist. Ach du heilige Scheiße. Kein Wunder, dass ich so gut wie nichts mit Pops gemeinsam habe.  
  
"Ranma ist der Sohn von Rhodan?" hörte ich Nabiki fragen.  
  
"Du stellst diese Frage jetzt schon zum neunzehten Mal," sagte Kasumi ruhig.  
  
"Ranma ist der Sohn von Rhodan?" fragte Nabiki wieder.  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Mom.  
  
"Alles okay, Ranma?"  
  
Ich rappelte mich auf.  
  
"Ja, alles okay."  
  
Ich sah um mich herum. Nabiki starrte Mom ungläubig an...  
  
"Ranma ist der Sohn von Rhodan?"  
  
...Akane und Soun starrten einfach wortlos Löcher in die Luft, Kasumi nippte gelassen an ihrem Tee und Happi rauchte genüßlich Pfeife.  
  
"Ranma ist der Sohn von Rhodan?"  
  
Es war doch etwas irritierend Nabiki so ungläubig zu sehen. Nabiki die 'Ice Queen' von Furrikan, die nichts und niemand aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Aber denoch...  
  
"Ranma ist der Sohn von Rhodan?"  
  
...wurde es langsam lästig.  
  
"Ranma ist..."  
  
Sie wurde von einer Ohfeige Kasumis unterbrochen und kam aus dieser Endlosschleife heraus. Nur um erst ihre Schwester und dann mich anzustarren.  
  
"Ich denke wir wissen jetzt alle, dass ich Rhodan's Sohn bin," sagte ich trocken," du mußt es nicht andauernd wiederhohlen."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors:  
  
Diese Idee hatte ich, als ich mal meine Festplatte durchsucht habe und eine knapp zwei Jahre alte Datei gefunden habe, die da hieß:  
  
Was wäre wenn - das erste Perry Rhodan Heft erst 2000 herausgekommen wäre?  
  
Operation STARDUST  
  
Sie landen nach vierzig Jahren wieder auf dem Mond. Was sie finden ist unglaublich.  
  
Die Idee hinter dieser Story war, den ganzen ersten Zyklus von PR in das erste Jahrzehnt des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts zu verlegen, mit allem drum und dran. Technische Entwicklung und so. Dabei habe ich auch einige andere Dateien gefunden, in der ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe, über mögliche Veränderungen in der arkonidischen Technik und werde dabei einige Cyberpunkeinflüsse einbringen.  
  
Dies Story an sich geht PR-mäßig weiter. Wobei Ranma ein Mutant ist, wie schon angekündigt. Aber nichts wirklich heftiges. Nur Kurzstreckenteleportation bis hundert Kilometer und eine andere kleine Fähigkeit, die aber erst später kommt. Und dann später:  
  
Ranma im Weltraum. Nehmt euch in acht, Topsider! 


	2. Kapitel eins

Ranma Rhodan  
  
AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer: Nicht hier drin ist mein geistiges Eigentum.  
  
Standartwarnung: Enthält Trekie-Bashing. ^_^  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Hallo Dad.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Mein achtzehnter Geburtstag ist jetzt zwei Tage her. Mom hat mir erklärt, dass ich nicht der Sohn von Genma bin, wie ich mein Leben lang gedacht habe. Nein, ich bin der Sohn von Perry Rhodan. Ist schon verrückt das ganze. Kurz nachdem sie es allen im Tendo-Haushalt gesagt hat, legte sie Genma einige Papiere vor, die er unterschreiben sollte. Die Scheidungspapiere und die Papiere um mich ins Familienregister von Mom's Familie einzuschreiben. Nachdem Genma die Papiere unterschrieben hatte, natürlich nur unter Androhung von körperlicher Gewalt, genauer gesagt Mom's Katana, bin ich mit ihr nach hause gegangen. Nur um am nächsten Tag den nächsten Flieger nach Beijing und von dort wieder einen Flieger nach Nirgendwo, irgendwo in der Wüste Gobi.  
  
Dort haben wir dann zusammen mit einigen Dutzend Trekies in einem kleinen Hotel geschlafen. Ich hätte kaum geglaubt, dass sich solche Leute überhaupt hierher trauen. Und das schlimmste ist, dass sie sich aufführen, als wollten die zu einer Con.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hat Mom einen alten russischen Geländewagen gekauft. Ja gekauft. Mietwagen gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Und jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg nach 'Terra City'.  
  
Ich sah zu Mom herüber. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich sie noch nie ohne Kimono gesehen habe. Mit Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhen sieht sie richtig normal aus. Und ich kann an ihr sehr gut erkennen, woher meine weibliche Seite ihre Figur her hat.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Ich wischte mir Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Was zum Geier? Wo kam hier Wasser her, mitten in der Wüste? Ich sah mich um. Wir waren grade an einem Bus vorbeigezogen, aus dem mehrere Köpfe und Hände hingen und eine dieser Hände hielt eine Flasche Mineralwasser. Und da der Bus in ein Schlagloch gefahren war, hatte ich das Wasser abbekommen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Selbst mitten in der Wüste findet mich Wasser. Ich könnte ja mit diesem Fluch leben, aber die Sache mit dem Wasser geht mir doch mächtig auf die Nerven.  
  
Die Straße, der wir folgten, war nicht wirklich eine Straße, sondern eine Piste. Eine sehr gut befahrene Piste. Mom überholte immer wieder LKW's und Busse. Mal neue High-Tech-Reisebusse und mal alte Busse, die bestimmt dreißig Jahre alt waren. Aber wenn ich diese Fahrt überlebe, fahre ich nie wieder Auto. Zumindest, wenn Mom am Steuer sitzt.  
  
Im Moment fuhren wir einen Hügel hinauf, der hoffentlich letzte auf unserem Weg nach 'Terra City'.  
  
Schließlich kam die Kuppe des Hügels und wie in einem Filmklischee eröffnete sich dahinter das Gebiet um den Goshun-See. Ich starrte nur auf das Gebiet am Westufer. Dort war ein etwa zwanzig mal zehn Kilometer großes Gebiet, das von einem hohen Zaun umgeben war. Und um diesen Zaun herum erstreckte sich ein gigantisches Lager.  
  
Ich zog ein Fernglas unter dem Sitz hervor und sah hindurch. Das Lager bestand aus einer Unmenge von Zelten, Wohnwagen, Containern und Fahrzeugen. Ich meinte sogar das ein oder andere Sportlugzeug zu erkennen. Ich glaube jetzt weiß ich warum die chinesische Regierung den Status Quo mit der Neuen Macht aufrechterhält. Die Neue Macht lockt eine Menge Leute an. Nicht nur Leute die es ernst meinen und Rhodan helfen wollen, sondern auch...  
  
"YEHAAAA!" hörte ich von der Seite und sah hin.  
  
...Trekies. Obwohl ich mich frage was die überhaupt hier wollen. Ich richtete das Fernglas jetzt auf das Gebiet der Neuen Macht. Es sah einem Militärstützpunkt ziemlich ähnlich. Ich muß es wissen, schließlich habe ich mit Genma einige Stützpunkt besucht. Und in dem amerikanischen Stützpunkt in Japan habe ich sogar Englisch gelernt.  
  
Ich konnte zwei Landebahnen für Flugzeuge erkennen, einen großen Hangar, mehrere kleinere Gebäude aus Beton, scheinbar noch nicht sehr alt, eine größere Anzahl von Wohn- und Bürocontainern und ein größeres Gebäude, von dem Leitungen zu den anderen Gebäuden führten, scheinbar das Kraftwerk. Dann die Fahrzeuge. Geländewagen, LKW's, Gabelstapler, mehrere Helikopter, ich glaube Bell Jet Ranger, einige kleine Alpha Jets, ich habe diese Jäger mal in einer alten Zeitschrift gesehen, und mehrere Transportflugzeuge amerikanischer und russischer Bauart mit dem Emblem der GCC. Und natürlich die DISCOVERY und die Korvette, mit dem Namen GOOD HOPE. Nahe der GOOD HOPE konnte ich auch noch zwei große Baustellen erkennen, von denen ich nicht wusste, was sie darstellten. Alles in allem ziemlich imponierend, was hier in den letzten Monaten aufgebaut wurde.  
  
Mein Blick ging zu dem Zaun, der das Gelände umschloss. Er war in regelmäßigen Abständen von Wachposten und Kameras gesichert. Und viele Leute die entweder vor dem Zaun herumtanzten oder mit Foto- und Videokameras hindurchsahen. Dann fiel mir in der Nähe des Tores, auf das wir zufuhren, eine relativ ruhige Ecke in dem Lager auf, in der eine große Anzahl von LKW-Trailern stand, zusammen mit einigen teuren Wohnwagen und -mobilen. Auf den Trailern konnte ich ziemlich gut die Embleme von diversen Nachrichtensendern erkennen. CNN, NBC, BBC und ... was zum Teufel ist die 'ARD - das Erste'?  
  
Inzwischen hatten wir den Rand des Lagers erreicht und fuhren langsam die Piste in Richtung des Tores. Ich sah mich etwas genauer um. Das ganze erinnert mich irgendwie an diesen amerikanischen Film, den ich erst letzte Woche gesehen habe. 'Contact' glaube ich. Da gab es eine Szene, die diese Umgebung ziemlich genau wiedergibt. Wenn ich mir die Freaks, UFO-Gläubigen, Sekten, Trekies und alle anderen ansehe, die hier herumlungern, tanzen und was weiß ich machen, frage ich mich was die Arkoniden wohl von uns denken.  
  
Mein Blick bleib etwas länger an einem Stand hängen über dem ein riesiges Schild hing. 'BITTE GEBT UNS RODDENBERRY WIEDER!' Langsam zweifle ich an der Intelligenz mancher Menschen. Oder doch zumindest an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit.  
  
Schließlich erreichten wir das Tor, an dem eine relativ einfache Schranke stand, bewacht von einem amerikanischen Soldaten und mehreren der arkonidischen Kampfroboter, die ich schon aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Maschinen die an ein metallenes menschliches Skelett erinnern. Irgendwie wie die Roboter aus diesen alten SiFi-Steifen. Der Amerikaner kam auf uns zu, nachdem er einen Bus mit irgendwelchen Leuten abgewimmelt hatte.  
  
"Und was kann ich für sie tun," frage er auf englisch und er schien ziemlich gereizt zu sein.  
  
Ich konnte das ganz gut verstehen, schließlich habe ich zwei Jahre in einem Chaos gelebt, das man ziemlich gut mit dem hier vergleichen kann.  
  
Mom zog eine Mappe hervor und reichte sie dem Amerikaner. Der Mann öffnete die Mappe und sah hinein. Dann hob er ein Klemmbrett und sah darauf.  
  
"Noboka Yamaki, Maschinenbau-Ingenieurin," sagte er und nickte," Sie dürfen passieren."  
  
Damit gab er Mom die Mappe zurück und die Schranke öffnete sich vor uns. Ich sah Mom an.  
  
"Du bist Ingenieurin?"  
  
Sie lächelte und fuhr an.  
  
"Ja, was meinst du was ich gemacht habe, als du und Genma auf dieser Reise wart. Ich dachte, daß zu Ende studieren genau das Richtige ist."  
  
Langsam aber sicher ändert sich mein Bild von Mom. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, das sie Genma genauso etwas vorgespielt hat wie ich. Ich meine, ich bin ziemlich intelligent, aber auf der Reise mit Genma habe ich leider gelernt, dass es ihm nicht auf Intelligenz ankommt. Wenn ich nur einmal etwas gemacht habe, was auch nur ansatzweise mit Lernen in der Schule oder so zu tun hatte, gab es den Tag kein Essen und er hat das Sparring dazu benutzt um mich windelweich zu prügeln. 'Ein Martial Artist braucht keine Intelligenz!' Ich seufzte.  
  
Inzwischen hatten wir ein Gebäude erreicht, über dessen Eingang ein Schild 'Hauptbüro' hing. Mom stoppte den Wagen an einem Parkplatz davor und stieg aus. Sie warf sich dabei einen Rucksack über die Schulter. Ich folgte ihr.  
  
Als wir das Gebäude betraten wurden wir von einem Schwall kalter Luft begrüßt, der anzeigte, daß das Gebäude über eine Klimaanlage verfügte. Aber trotzdem wurde innerhalb des Gebäudes noch gebaut. Ich konnte Betonstaub und Farbe riechen. In dem Raum, den wir betraten, standen mehrere Tische. Über einem der Tische hing ein Schild, das allerdings ziemlich improvisiert aussah. 'Anmeldung'  
  
Mom ging auf den Tisch zu. Und hielt den Mann hinter dem Tisch die Mappe unter die Nase, die sie bereits dem Posten gezeigt hatte. Der Mann lächelte sie an und nahm die Mappe entgegen. Er sah die Mappe kurz durch und machte dann einige Eingaben in das Notebook, das auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
"Noboka Yamaki," sagte er und sah mich an," Ihre Tochter?"  
  
Mom sah mich kurz verdutzt an und nickte dann.  
  
"Ja, das ist mein Kind, Ranma."  
  
Der Mann nickte. Wenigstens hat Mom es neutral ausgedrückt. Dann gab der Mann ihr eine Art Plan und einen Zettel.  
  
"Das ist ein Lageplan. Auf dem Zettel steht die Nummer des Wohncontainers, in dem sie wohnen."  
  
Er öffnete eine Schublade und zog ein Handy hervor. Er gab es Mom.  
  
"Hier, damit sie jederzeit erreicht werden können."  
  
Mom sah das Handy in ihrer Hand an.  
  
"Nicht so eine Art Kommunikator? Oder so etwas in der Richtung."  
  
Der Mann lachte auf.  
  
"Ist das etwa kein 'Kommunikator'?"  
  
Er sah wieder auf den Bildschirm und schrieb dann etwas auf einen zweiten Zettel, der in einer Ablage landete.  
  
"Sie sind Ingenieurin?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut, ich denke sie sollten in der Werft arbeiten, dort wird noch qualifiziertes Personal benötigt. Schlafen sie sich aus und melden sie sich morgen früh bei Professor Dr. Lehmann in der Werft."  
  
"Und wo ist die Werft?"  
  
"Steht auf dem Lageplan."  
  
Mom wollte sich verabschieden als ihr noch etwas einfiel, etwas wegen dem wir eigentlich hier waren.  
  
"Ahm, können sie wohl Mr. Rhodan sagen, dass ich hier bin. Ich kenne ihn noch aus der Zeit, in der er in Japan stationiert war."  
  
Der Mann lachte auf.  
  
"Eine alte Flamme, was? Okay, ich sehe zu was ich tun kann, Mrs. Yamaki."  
  
"Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Der Mann nickte.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Knappe zwei Stunden später hatten wir es uns einigermaßen in dem Container eingerichtet, der von einer Wand geteilt wurde, die uns von einem anderen Bewohner trennte. Es war nicht unbedingt sehr groß, aber wir hatten immerhin eine Klimaanlage. Aber das war auch der einzige Komfort. Es gab nur ein kleines Waschbecken und eine kleine Kochecke. Daneben gab es noch einen kleinen Fernseher. Baden konnten wir ganz vergessen und es gab nur mehrere Gemeinschaftsduschen in dieser Containersiedlung, die im Moment Platz für etwa zwanzigtausend Menschen bot, also aus mindestens fünftausend Containern bestand.  
  
WHROOMM!  
  
Und knapp außerhalb der Einflugschneise der Landebahn Ost lag. Ich sah Mom an, die grade die paar Flaschen, die wir mitgebracht hatten, in den Kühlschrank legte.  
  
Irgendwie schwer vorzustellen, dass sie Ingenieurin war. Ich dachte darüber nach, was sie mir erzählt hatte. Mom war die einzige Tochter der Familie Yamaki. Ihr Vater Hisho war bis zu seiner Pensionierung Ingenieur bei Toyota und ihr Bruder Shin war in seine Fußstapfen getreten. Bis zu meiner Geburt hatte sie ebenfalls Ingenieurwesen studiert, zumindest bis zum 5. Semester, dann musste sie Genma heiraten. Und wie er über Frauen denkt ist ja wohl klar. Als ich dann mit Genma auf der Trainingsreise war, hat sie zuende studiert und nahm, mit Hilfe ihres Bruders einen Job bei Toyota an. Als ich und Genma dann wieder im Land waren, gab sie den Job wieder auf, wegen Genma. Und jetzt hatte sie hier einen Job.  
  
Und wieder flog eine Frachtmaschine vorbei. Sie übertönte fast ein Klopfen an der Tür. Mom ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
Rhodan stand vor der Tür und lächelte Mom an. Ich bekam weiche Knie, ausgerechnet ich. Aber dann ist es auch nicht so, dass ich jeden Tag jemanden treffe, der zum einen die Menschheit zweimal gerettet hat und noch dazu mein Vater ist.  
  
"Hallo, Noboka," sagte er.  
  
Mom lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Hallo, Perry."  
  
"Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert."  
  
Mom wurde rot. Gott, das konnte aus irgend so einem schmierigen Film stammen. Mom holte tief Luft und deutete auf mich.  
  
"Perry, ich möchte dir unseren Sohn Ranma vorstellen."  
  
Damit war die Katze aus dem Sack und ich fühlte wie sich mein Magen verknotete. Zum Glück schwitzte ich schon von der Wärme, denn sonst hätte ich jetzt damit angefangen. Was zum Teufel sollte ich sagen? Was? WAS?  
  
"Äh, Hallo, Dad."  
  
Na super, wirklich intelligent Ranma. Wirklich intelligent. Was blöderes ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen, oder?  
  
Rhodan lächelte mich an, nachdem er mich für kurze Zeit seltsam angesehen hat. Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen, die ich annahm und schüttelte.  
  
"Hallo, Ranma."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Nerima **  
  
Nachdem Ranma vor zwei Tagen zusammen mit seiner Mutter verschwunden waren, hatte Nabiki die anderen Mitglieder der Nerima Wrecking Crew zusammengerufen, nachdem sie einzeln von ihnen angesprochen wurde. Nabiki lächelte, als sie ihre 'Kunden' sah. Es waren alle dabei. Die Verlobten Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo und Kodachi, sowie die Rivalen Kuno, Mousse und Ryoga.  
  
"Okay, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wo Ranma ist, möchte ich von jedem 50.000 Yen."  
  
Sie grinste, als insgesamt 300.000 Yen den Besitzer wechselten, da Akane es bereits wusste. Sie rieb ihre Hände und lächelte die Anwesenden an.  
  
"Ranma ist in China."  
  
Das Ergebnis war zu erwarten gewesen.  
  
"Dieser Arsch!" Ukyo  
  
"Aija, Airen vorgegangen zu Dorf." Shampoo  
  
"Ranma-Darling will mir etwas chinesisches schenken. Wie romantisch." Kodachi  
  
"RANMA! DU WAGST ES OHNE MICH NACH JUSENKYO ZU GEHEN?!" Ryoga  
  
"Der böse Zauberer Saotome ist vor mir geflohen! ABER SO LEICHT KOMMST DU NICHT DAVON!" Kuno  
  
"ICH LASSE NICHT ZU DASS DU SHAMPOO BEKOMMST, SAOTOME!" Mousse  
  
Alle anwesenden stürmten zu Tür. Bis sie von Nabiki's Stimme zurückgehalten wurden.  
  
"Wollt ihr denn nicht wissen, wo in China er ist?"  
  
"DOCH!!" schrien alle wie aus einer Kehle.  
  
Nabiki setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf und streckte die Hand aus.  
  
"100.000 Yen."  
  
Wieder wechselten 600.000 Yen den Besitzer. Sie begann das Geld zu zählen.  
  
"Er ist in 'Terra City', in der Wüste Gobi."  
  
Alle sahen sie geschockt an. Kuno erholte sich als erster und ging in eine heroische Pose.  
  
"Ich bitte allen meinen Mitstreitern mein modernes Privatflugzeug an."  
  
Nabiki's Augen begannen zu glänzen. Im Hintergrund konnte man Soun und Genma sehen, die herumtanzten. Über ihnen hing ein Banner.  
  
'Die Schulen werden vereint!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Terra City **  
  
Das erste Zusammentreffen mit Rhodan war ziemlich freundlich gewesen. Er wollte mich etwas besser kennen lernen und hatte mich deswegen eingeladen, mit ihm zu kommen und eine kleine Tour über das Gelände zu machen. Wir saßen zusammen auf einem dieser elektrischen Golfkarren und er fuhr als erstes auf die Werft zu.  
  
"Sag mal, Ranma. Ich habe Genma mal kurz kennen gelernt. Wie war er so als dein Vater?"  
  
Ich sah ihn kurz an.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, beschissen."  
  
Er sah mich kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Als ich fünf war, hat er mich auf einen Trainingstrip geschleppt. Elf Jahre lang. Er hat mich mehr als einmal als Bezahlung benutzt. Ihm habe ich mindestens drei Verlobungen zu verdanken, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Er ist außerdem ein Lügner, Dieb und Betrüger. Aber eins muss man ihm lassen. Er ist ein verdammt guter Lehrer, wenn auch nicht alles so verlaufen ist, wie er es wollte. Und er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich mit nichts anderem außer Martial Arts beschäftige."  
  
"Dafür sprichst du aber gut Englisch."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Obwohl ich gerne wisse würde, woher du diesen New Yorker Akzent hast."  
  
Ich musste lächeln als ich daran dachte, von wem ich Englisch gelernt hatte.  
  
"Ich habe es von einem amerikanischen Soldaten gelernt, der in Japan stationiert war. Master Sergeant Joshua Tifflor. Er sprach ziemlich gut japanisch. Er kam aus New York. Ich glaube Manhattan. Er hat mir immer von seinem Neffen Julian erzählt, der drei Jahre jünger ist als ich."  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Und was ist bei diesem Training schief gegangen?"  
  
Ich holte tief Luft.  
  
"Da ist zum einen das Ne-ne-ne"  
  
Ich biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
"Nekoken," sagte ich schnell," Ein ziemlich seltsames Training für eine 'unschlagbare Technik'."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Man nimmt eine Grube, zwei Dutzend Ka-ka-katzen und lasse sie ein paar Tage hungern. Dann nehme man den Schüler, er muss jünger als zehn sein, und wickle ihn in Fischprodukte. Und dann wirft man ihn in die Grube. Wenn nötig ein paar Mal."  
  
Der Elektrowagen stoppte abrupt und Rhodan sah aus als wolle er jemanden umbringen. Die Hände hatten sich Lenkrad verkrampft und er zitterte leicht. Ich ahnte was durch seinen Kopf ging.  
  
"Er ist es nicht wert."  
  
Er sah mich an.  
  
"Umgebracht zu werden, meine ich," sagte ich," Das Training hat geklappt. Leider. Ich habe eine panische Angst vor Ka-ka-Katzen und wenn ich einer längere Zeit ausgesetzt bin bin ich weg und benehme mich selbst wie eine. Und er ist es wirklich nicht wert."  
  
Rhodan beruhigte sich etwas und fuhr wieder an. Er sah mich dabei an.  
  
"Und dann war da noch..."  
  
Weiter kam ich nicht, als mich, wie aufs Stichwort, eine Ladung Waschwasser traf. Blöderweise bekam ich dabei ein wenig in den Mund und spuckte für die nächsten paar Sekunden, während mich Rhodan doch etwas ungläubig ansah und den Wagen ein zweites Mal gestoppt hatte.  
  
"Jusenkyo," sagte ich," Ein ach so berühmtes Trainingsgebiet. Lieder ist es verflucht. Es gibt jede Menge Quellen und wenn man in eine hinein fällt, verwandelt man sich in das, was in der Quelle ertrunken ist. Ich bin in die 'Quelle von Ertrunkenem Mädchen'. Der Trigger ist kaltes Wasser. Warmes Wasser verwandelt mich zurück."  
  
Rhodan schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Also keine Mutantenfähigkeit."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Obwohl ich ein Teleporter bin."  
  
Er sah mir in die Augen.  
  
"Teleporter?"  
  
"Habe ich erst gestern herausgefunden."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Nagita National Airport **  
  
Nabiki und die Mitglieder der NWC gingen auf einen der Flugzeughangars zu, in dem sich das Flugzeug der Kunos befinden sollte. Kuno öffnete eine Tür im Haupttor und ging vor.  
  
"Seht es an, das neueste auf dem Gebiet der Luftfahrt."  
  
Nabiki starrte das Flugzeug an, genau so wie alle anderen. DAS sollte ein neues Flugzeug sein? Sweatdrops an allen Hinterköpfen.  
  
"Eine DeHaviland Comet, erste Baureihe, im besten Zustand," sagte eine ältere Stimme hinter ihnen," Das ist das erste kommerzielle Flugzeug, das mit einem Jettriebwerk ausgerüstet war."  
  
Die NWC drehte sich um, während Kuno und Kodachi mit träumendem Blick auf den fast fünfzig Jahre alten Oldtimer sahen. Sie sahen einen Japaner in der Uniform eines Flugkapitäns, der jünger war als das Flugzeug. Der Mann lächelte.  
  
"Die Kunos waren schon immer eine besondere Familie. Etwas verrückt, aber sie zahlen gut. Sollen sie ruhig glauben, dass das der neueste Schrei ist."  
  
Er lachte.  
  
"Solange ich die Gelegenheit habe dieses Baby zu fliegen."  
  
Er verbeugte sich schließlich.  
  
"Hikaru Yoshida."  
  
Er wandte sich von den Mitgliedern der NWC ab und räusperte sich hinter Kuno.  
  
"Wo soll es hingehen, Meister?"  
  
Kuno ging in eine Pose und man konnte im Hintergrund Donnergrollen hören. Er hatte das 'Meister' bestimmt als Ehrenbezeichnung verstanden und nicht als dem Zusammenhang von 'Kumpel' oder 'Junge'.  
  
"Nach China, in die Wüste Gobi, zu diesem Rhodan. Des Mädchen mit dem Zopf vor dem Magier Saotome retten."  
  
Damit wandte sich Kuno ab und schritt gehobenen Hauptes auf den Flieger zu. Yoshida schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich wünschte Sasuke würde das endlich aufgeben."  
  
Nabiki sah den Piloten der Comet an.  
  
"Was aufhören?"  
  
"Das Donnern. Immer wenn dieses Donnern zu hören ist, schüttelt Sasuke eine Metallplatte."  
  
Als Nabiki zur Seite sah, konnte sie sehen, wie der Familien-Ninja der Kunos versuchte eine Quadratmeter große Blechplatte hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden zu lassen. Der Sweatdrop an Nabikis Hinterkopf wurde um einiges größer.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Terra City **  
  
Der Besuch in der Werft fiel fürs erste flach, als Dad vor einem der Gebäude hielt, das fast am anderen Ende der 'Neuen Macht' war, und ausstieg. Es war die Klinik, wie es über der Tür stand. Vorher hatte er sein Handy benutzt, um mit Dr. Manoli, Dr. Haggard und Crest zu sprechen und sie zu bitten, in der Klinik auf ihn zu warten. Ich folgte ihm. Ich musste den Arkoniden einfach kennen lernen.  
  
Als wir das Gebäude betraten, wartete ein Sanitäter auf uns. Der Uniform nach war es ein amerikanischer Soldat. Ich konnte es ein wenig verstehen. Während der Invasion der IV's wurde der alte Präsident der USA, George W. Bush, von einem IV erschossen und das Amt ging an seinem Vize Albert Nore. Damit hatte sich das Verhältnis der USA mit der 'Neuen Macht' stark verbessert und sowohl die USA als auch andere der NATO- und UN-Mitglieder hatten kleine Truppenteile zur Unterstützung hier hergeschickt.  
  
Der Sanitäter salutierte.  
  
"Ich soll sie zu Dr. Manoli bringen, Major."  
  
Ich konnte sehen wie Dad das Gesicht verzog. Es schien mir als wolle er nicht mehr mit seinem militärischen Rang angesprochen werden.  
  
"Danke, Corporal."  
  
Der Sani führte uns zu einem Untersuchungsraum, in dem Manoli, Haggard und Crest standen oder saßen. Es war natürlich, dass ich die drei Männer erkannte, weil sie regelmäßig entweder in der Zeitung oder im Fernsehen erschienen.  
  
"Worum geht es, Perry?" fragte Manoli, dann sah er mich an," Und wer ist die junge Dame?"  
  
Dad lächelte.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen, mein Sohn Ranma."  
  
Die zwei Arzte und der Arkonide starrten Dad an. Ziemlich lange. Ich konnte mir sehr gut vorstellen was durch ihre Köpfe ging. Haggard öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen.  
  
"Perry...du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht zu lange in der Sonne gestanden hast? Das ist kein Junge. Und warum Sohn?"  
  
Manoli brach die seltsame Stille. Ich entschloss mich etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Das ist ein Fluch. Ich bin ein Junge, nur wenn ich mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung komme, verwandele ich mich in ein Mädchen. Warmes Wasser macht die Verwandlung rückgängig."  
  
Die drei sahen Dad an, während ich zu einem Waschbecken ging.  
  
"Es stimmt, ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen."  
  
Ich drehte das warme Wasser auf.  
  
"Ich kann es ihnen zeigen," sagte ich und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.  
  
Ich hielt meine Hand unter das warme Wasser und verwandelte mich zurück in mein ursprüngliches Geschlecht. Jetzt sahen mich alle an, inklusive Dad.  
  
"Interessant, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so etwas mal außerhalb von Karan sehen würde."  
  
Ich sah den Arkoniden seltsam an.  
  
"Huh?" war meine äußerst intelligente Frage.  
  
Er nahm ein Glas und füllte es mit kaltem Wasser, um es mir dann über den Kopf zu gießen. Er nickte.  
  
"Ja, es scheint eine Verwandtschaft zu dem Maras geben könnte."  
  
"Was ist ein Maras?" fragte Haggard.  
  
"Ein psionischer Parasit oder Symbiot, je nach dem wen man es sieht. Sie stammen von Karan und befallen seltsamerweise nur Arkoniden und verwandte Völker. Ein Opfer eines Maras verändert bei extremen Emotionen sein Geschlecht bis auf genetische Ebene. Es gab viele Versuche, ein Heilmittel zu finden, aber das es sich um eine körperlose Lebensform handelt, konnte bisher nur eine Impfung entwickelt werden."  
  
Ich horchte auf. Es gab so etwa außerhalb der Erde.  
  
"Was hat das denn die erste Verwandlung ausgelöst?" fragte er.  
  
Ich erzählte die Geschichte mit Jusenkyo. Crest setzte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
"Ich denke es ist durchaus möglich, dass ein Maras irgendwie auf die Erde und nach Jusenkyo gelangt ist. Dort könnte er sich dann vermehrt haben und mutiert sein. Aber um es genau zu sagen, müssten wir eine Untersuchung auf der GOOD HOPE machen."  
  
Ich nickte. Dann hatte ich mit einem Mal eine Eingebung.  
  
"Wenn es einer dieser Maras ist, dann wird doch psionische Energie frei, bei der Verwandlung."  
  
Crest nickte.  
  
"Wäre es dann für einen Mutanten möglich die Verwandlung von sich aus auszulösen?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Warum?"  
  
"Nur so."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Irgendwo über dem chinesischen Meer **  
  
"Schade daß es keinen Film gibt," sagte Nabiki und sah aus dem Fenster der Comet.  
  
Von innen was der Flieger mit allem Luxus aus den fünfziger Jahren ausgestattet und bot genug Platz für fünfzehn Passagiere. Es hätte eigentlich ein schöner Flug sein können, wenn Ryoga ihr nicht gleich beim ersten Luftloch in den Schoß gekotzt hätte. Mousse war auch nicht jemand der half.  
  
"Ich will nicht sterben," murmelte er andauernd vor sich hin.  
  
Es scheint so als würde er sich doch einwenig mit Flugzeugen auskennen und wußte von der Unfallserie der Comet in den fünfzigern.  
  
Nabiki sah wieder aus dem Fenster und seuftze. Das wichtigste war, daß sie auf dem Weg nach China waren, um Ranma and den Haaren zurück nach Nerima zu schleppen. Sie konnte nun mal ihre beste Einnahmequelle nicht einfach so ziehen lassen, oder?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Terra City **  
  
Etwa eine knappe Stunde nachdem ich mit Dad die Klinik betreten hatte, verließ ich sie wieder und wir machten uns auf den Weg in Richtung des Goshun-Sees. Crest und Haggard haben mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst durchleuchtet und ich habe Gebiete von meinem Körper gesehen von denen ich nicht einmal wußte, dass sie existieren. Das Ergebnis was alles andere als ermutigend. Ich war von einem dieser Maras befallen und würde es wohl für den Rest meines Lebens bleiben.  
  
Inzwischen fuhren wir den Runway eins entlang, wo grade zwei F-22 landeten. Zumindest meinte sich daß es F-22 waren, bis ich die geschlossenen Lufteinlässe sah.  
  
"Was sind das für Flieger," fragte ich Dad.  
  
Er lächelte stolz.  
  
"Wir nennen sie F-22X. Lockheed Martin hat uns vor anderthalb Monaten zehn normale F-22 zur Verfügung gestellt. Und einige unserer Ingeneure haben sich an ihnen ausgetobt. Die F-22X ist vollständig Weltraumtauglich und wir haben vor mindestens zwanzig weitere für die Raumverteidigung zu bauen. Wir sind grade in der Testphase. Aber die Positronik auf Ganymed meint, daß die Jäger ihren Erwatungen gerecht würden."  
  
Dann lachte er mit einem Mal auf und der Wagen kam fast von der Fahrban ab.  
  
"Gib einem Russen einen Jäger und ein paar hochentwickelte Systeme und er baut dir einen Raumjäger. Und die Geräte im Lager von Ganymed haben auch geholfen."  
  
Wir hannten etwa den halben Weg bis zum See geschafft, als ich ein Brausen hörte, daß von oben kam und ein deutliches Nachlassen des Luftverkehrs. Das Brausen wurde immer Lauter und es dauerte nicht Lange bis ein Schatten langsam über uns hinweg zog. Ich sah nach oben und direkt auf ein großes Gestell aus Metallstreben das langsam auf die GOOD HOPE zuschwebte.  
  
"Was zum Geier..."  
  
Dad lachte wieder.  
  
"Das ist der CARGO HAULER. Wir haben das Ding vor etwa zwei Wochen in der Werft fertiggestellt. Ist nichts wirklich großartiges, aber es tut seinen Zweck und erlaubt uns die Möglichkeiten der Ganymed-Basis voll auszuschöpfen. Ist eigentlich nicht mehr als ein großes Gestell mit einem Reaktor, zwei Impulstriebwerken, einem Antigrav, einem leichten Prallfeld für den Wiedereintritt und einer Passagierkabine, die mal ein Lear-Jet war."  
  
Ich war einfach nur sprachlos und mein Vater stolz wie Oskar. Den Rest des Weges sagte ich nichts.  
  
Wir fuhren auf mehrere Container zu, die am Ufer des Salzsees standen. Am See selber, nun, war ein Strand und der wurde auch ausgiebig genutzt. Ich schätze so oder so ähnlich muß es am Ufer des Toten Meeres zugehen.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Nächstes Mal:  
  
Probleme aus Nerima & Chor der Mutanten ^_^ 


	3. Kapitel zwei Teaser

Ranma Rhodan  
  
AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer: Nicht hier drin ist mein geistiges Eigentum.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Probleme aus Nerima & Chor der Mutanten ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Terra City **  
  
Ich atmete tief durch, als wir den Strand des Goshun-See's erreichten. Die Luft roch ein wenig nach Meer. Kein Wunder, schließlich war der Goshun-See ein Salzsee. Ich sah mich ein wenig um. Hier und da standen einige Container und große Sonnenschirme. Und irgend jemand hatte einige große Töpfe mit Palmen aufgestellt. Und der Strand wurde ausgiebig genutzt. Mindestens zweihundert Leute tummelten sich am Strand oder im Wasser des Sees. Einige spielten sogar Beach-Volleyball.  
  
Dad lächelte und ging auf eine Gruppe zu, die um einen der Sonnenschirme herum saß. Ein Getto-Blaster spielte Musik und eine junger Mann rappte dabei. Dad ging dabei auf einen Mann zu, der etwas untersetzt wirkte, in einer Liege saß und genüsslich an einem kalten Bier arbeitete. Das kurze rote Haar war allen was ich brauchte um zu wissen, wer der Mann war. Reginald Bull oder auch Bully, der stellvertretende Kommandant der DISCOVERY/Pilot der STARDUST.  
  
"Hey Bully," sagte Dad und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Bull nickte nur und sah einer jungen Frau hinterher, die an ihm vorbei ging. Dad wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Bully Gesicht herum.  
  
"Jemand zu Hause?"  
  
"Huh?" machte Bull und sah Dad an.  
  
Dad lachte.  
  
"Bully du brauchst eine Freundin."  
  
Bully gab Dad einen bösen Blick.  
  
"Warum störst du mich bei meiner Bewunderung der Natur?" fragte er.  
  
Ich konnte mir selber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. 'Bewunderung der Natur'. Ja, ja.  
  
Dad schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur meinen Sohn vorstellen."  
  
Bully der grade aus der Flasche trank, verschluckte sich und spuckte einen Teil des Bieres in Richtung meines Vaters, der sich das Bier langsam aus dem Gesicht wischte.Bull hustete einige Male und versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Ich erbarmte mich und schlug ihm einige Male auf den Rücken, um zu helfen. Gleichtzeitig wurde es ruhig in der Gruppe.  
  
"Dein WAS?"  
  
Dad lächelte wieder, nachdem er sich das Bier komplett aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte und deute auf mich.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen, mein Sohn Ranma."  
  
Ich hob kurz die Hand.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Bull und die anderen der Gruppe sahen Dad ungläubig an.  
  
"Das ist dein Sohn? Wo hast du den denn her?"  
  
"Er ist heute mit seiner Mutter hier angekommen. Sie wird in der Werft arbeiten."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Einhundert Kilometer vor dem Hoheitsgebiet der Neuen Macht **  
  
Zwei der F-22X befanden sich auf einen Patruillenflug über der Wüste Gobi. Die Chinesiche Regierung hatte der Neuen Macht erlaubt, hier die Luftsicherung zu übernehmen und sparte so selber Geld.  
  
"Alpha One, hier Ground Controll. Wir haben einen nicht identifizierten Kontakt auf 243. Entfernung von ihnen zwanzig. Überprüfen sie das."  
  
Der Pilot der F-22X nickte und sah zu seinem Flügelmann. Der hob einen Daumen.  
  
"Roger, Ground Controll, Wir sind auf dem Weg."  
  
Der Pilot zog den Raumjäger herum und erhohte die Leistungsabgabe der beiden Impulstriebwerke etwas. Diese leichte Leistungserhöhung reichte völlig aus, um den Jäger auf über Mach zwei zu beschleunigen und auf sein Zeil zurasen zu lassen. Der Pilot selber was froh darüber, dass die umgebauten F-22 über einen Andruckabsonder verfügten, der die Fliehkräfte von Wendemanövern absorbierte. Sein Flügelmann folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.  
  
Nicht einmal eine halbe Minute später jagten die beiden Flieger an dem Kontakt vorbei und gingen in eine weitere Kurve um sich link und rechts daneben zu setzen. Der Pilot von Alpha One starrte das Flugzeug an, neben dem er flog. Er aktivierte eine Kamera im Bug, die den Bewegungen seines Kopfes folgte und sendete den Video-Stream an Ground Controll.  
  
In Ground Controll der Neuen Macht, starrte der zuständige Operator auf den Bildschirm, auf dem der Video-Stream wiedergegeben wurde.  
  
"Was zum..."  
  
Ein einfacher Druck auf eine Taste, und die Positronik der Leitstelle began den Jet auf dem Video-Stream mit Daten im Internet zu vergleichen. Das Ergebnis kam sehr schnell in Form eines Datenblattes einer DeHaviland Comet von 1956.  
  
Die Insassen der Comet starrten durch die Fenster nach draußen und auf die beiden F-22X die die Comet nun seit etwa einer Minute begleiteten. Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome, die sich in aller letzter Minute im Flugzeug verstecken konnten, zitterten wie Espenlaub.  
  
"Wir werden abgeschossen," murmelten sie vor sich hin, wobei Soun den Bobenbelag der Fluggastzelle wässerte.  
  
Hikaru Yoshida, der Pilot der Comet, wurdeunterdessen nervös als er auf einen Funkkontakt mit den Jägern oder einer Bodenkotrolle wartete. Nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm wuderte sich darüber, dass zwei F-22 in chinesischem Luftraum befanden.  
  
"Hier ist Terra City Ground Controll an unbekanntes Flugzeug. Bitte identifizieren sie sich."  
  
Yoshida schluckte und sein Blick fiel auf die Treibstoffanzeige. Sie mussten bald landen oder ihnen würde der Sprit ausgehen.  
  
"Terra City Ground Controll," sagte er mit heiserer Stimme," hier ist Privatflug Echo-Tango-Drei-Zwo-Acht. Wir erbitten um Anflugerlaubnis für Terra City."  
  
"Negativ, Echo-Tango. Der Luftraum über Terra City ist für Private Flugzeuge gesperrt. Fliegen sie den nächsten anderen Airport an. Wir übergeben sie dann..."  
  
"Negativ Ground Controll, wir haben Probleme mit unserem Treibstoff. Wir sind beinahe auf Reserve und werden es nicht bis zum nächsten anderen Airport schaffen."  
  
Es folgte eine längere Pause.  
  
"Echo-Tango, sie erhalten Anflug- und Landegenehmigung. Wir werden sie auftanken und dann werden sie wieder abheben."  
  
"Verstanden Ground Controll."  
  
Yoshida schluckte ein weiteres Mal. Das würde Kuno gar nicht gefallen. Und den anderen Passagieren auch nicht.  
  
Derweil in der Fluggastzelle regte sich Kuno über die bestimmt von Saotome heraufbeschworenen Luftdämonen, die sein Flugzeug bedrohten. So wie es aussieht hat Kuno nicht eine einzige Tasse mehr im Schrank.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
** Terra City **  
  
Es dauerte ein wenig bis Dad Bully und den aderen Anwesenden alles erklährt hatte und ich herausgefunden hatte, dass die anderen Anwesenden die Mitglieder des Mutanten Corps waren. Es überraschte micherhnlichgesagt nicht wirklich, dass die meisten von ihnen Japaner waren. Schließlich waren wir am Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges die Opfer zweier Atombomben. Und nach dem was ich wusste, handelte es sich bei den parapsychischen Begabungen meist um Langzeitwirkungen der radioaktiven Strahlung.  
  
Das Alter der anderen Mutanten variirte. Allen war da im Bereich von den dreißigern, wie John Marshall oder Tatjana Michailowna, bis in meinen Altersbereich, wie André Noir oder Katai Ishibashi. Letzterer sah mich dabei ganz konzentriert an.  
  
"Moment," sagte er," dich kenne ich irgendwo her."  
  
Dann lächelte er plötzlich.  
  
"Richtig, in der Mittelschule. Du hast immer mit Ryoga um das letzte Essen gekämpft."  
  
Ich zwinkerte und die anderen sahen uns an. Katai klopfte mir auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Alter?"  
  
Jetz wusste ich wer er war. Katai Ishibashi, ein Mitglied des Karate-Clubs in der Mittelschule. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er hat immer gewußt, was es als letztes gab und war immer der erste an der Essensausgabe.  
  
"Ganz genau der," sagte er und lächelte.  
  
Ich zwinkerte erneut. Wie zum Geier hatte er das gewusst? Er lächelte mich an.  
  
"Ich bin Telephat. Und Suggestor."  
  
Oh, gut das zu wissen. 


	4. Timeline

Timeline für Perry Rhodan 2006  
  
21. April 2006:  
  
Die DISCOVERY dockt an die Raumstation MOONLAB an, die in einem Mondorbit kreist. Von hier aus soll die STARDUST, ein LEM, am Mondsüdpol zu landen. Die Crew besteht aus Major Perry Rhodan, dem Piloten und Mission commander, Captain Reginald Bull, Pilot der STARDUST, dem deutschen Geologen Ernst Ellert, dem australischen zweiten Geologen John Marshall, dem japanischen Computertechniker Tako Kakuta, der russischen Ingeneurin Tatjana Michailowna, dem amerikanischen Arzt Eric Manoli und einrm amerikanischen Gast, der in der letzten Minute hinzugekommen ist, Captain Clark Flipper.  
  
22. April 2006:  
  
Die STARDUST landet am Mondsüdpol und die Crew baut mit bereits vor Ort befindlichem Material eine Station auf.  
  
26. April 2006:  
  
Die STARDUST Station ist komplett aufgebaut und eingerichtet. Die Geologen beginnen mit den ersten Untersuchungen vor Ort.  
  
28. April 2006:  
  
Der Kontakt mit der Erde bricht ab, als ein Rover mit Ellert und Bull einen Krater erreichen, in dem die Sonde Lunar Prospektor ein Vorkommen von Wassereis entdeckt hat.  
  
29. April 2006:  
  
Rhodan und Bull beschließen mit dem Rover in Richtung der Mondtagseite zu fahren, um von dort aus Kontakt mit der Erde aufzunehmen. Dabei finden sie etwa zwanzig Kilometer von dem Wasserkrater entfernt ein etwa fünfhundert Meter durchmessendes Raumschiff und fahren zurück, um den anderen davon zu berichten.  
  
30. April 2006:  
  
Flipper stiehlt einen der beiden Rover und fährt mit ihm und einen bisher unbekannten Paket in Richtung des Raumschiffes. Er wird dabei von Rhodan und Bull verfolgt. Etwa zwei Kilometer von dem Raumschiff entfernt kommt es zu einem Showdown, bei dem Flipper zugibt nur an der Mission teilgenommen zu haben, um im Auftrag des Pentagon und des Präsidenten das Raumschiff zu vernichten. Zu diesem Zweck wurde eine 10 kt Atombombe in das Material der Mission geschmuggelt. Es kommt zu einem Handgemenge zwischen Flipper und Bull, in dessen Verlauf Flipper stürzt. Dabei geht sein Visier zu Bruch und er stirbt. Rhodan und Bull kehren mit Flippers Leiche zur Basis zurück.  
  
2. Mai 2006:  
  
Nach zwei Tagen fahren Rhodan, Bull, Manoli und Ellert zum Raumschiff, um einen Erstkontakt zu versuchen. Sie werden von zwei Robotern erwartet, die Englisch sprechen und sie in die Zentrale des Schiffes führen, wo sie auf zwei völlig humanoide Außerirdische treffen, die beiden Arkoniden Crest und Thora. Im Laufe des Erstkontaktes stellt sich heraus, dass das Schiff der Arkoniden auf dem Mond havariert ist und es keine Möglichkeit für sie gibt das Sonnensystem zu verlassen. Ebenso stellt sich heraus, dass Crest an einer aggressiven Form von Leukämie leidet, die mit der medizinischen Technik der Arkoniden nicht behandelt werden kann.  
  
3. Mai 2006:  
  
Bei einem zweiten Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass das Volk der Arkoniden über ein großes Sternreich verfügen, dass allerdings droht unterzugehen, da die Arkoniden im Laufe ihrer Geschichte von über zwanzigtausend Jahren immer weiter degeneriert sind. Als Beispiele werden einige Besatzungsmitglieder gezeigt, die ihre Kabinen nicht verlassen und andauernd Simulatorspiele spielen. Der Sinn der Reise war, den überlieferten 'Planeten der Unsterblichkeit' zu finden, um mit seiner Hilfe die aktivsten Arkoniden unsterblich zu machen und das arkonidische Imperium vor dem Zerfall zu schützen.  
  
4. Mai 2006:  
  
Manoli führt mit den Geräten der STARDUST Station eine Untersuchung von Crest durch. Darunter ist eine Computer-Tomographie mit einem CT-System, das für eine mögliche Mars-Mission langzeitgestestet werden soll. Die einzigen anatomischen Unterschiede zwischen Menschen und Arkoniden sind eine Brustplatte anstelle eines Brustkorbes und mehrere größere und verlagerte Organe. Manoli ist sich sicher, dass die irdische Medizin in der Lage ist Crest zu helfen. Ihm fällt ein, dass der Medizin-Nobelpreisträger von 2004, Doktor Markus Haggard, ein in der Nähe von Kiew arbeitender Ostdeutscher mit einem englischen Vater, an einer Nicht-Chemotherapie gegen Leukämie arbeitet, für die er auch den Nobelpreis bekommen hat. Nach längerer Beratung sind sich die Missionsteilnehmer einig den Arkoniden in jeder Hinsicht zu helfen.  
  
5. Mai 2006:  
  
Die STARDUST startet in Richtung MOONLAB, um von dort aus mit allen Missionsteilnehmern und Crest zur Erde zu fliegen. Dabei wollen sie Funkstille halten. Dabei werden einige arkonidische Systeme mit der STARDUST zur DISCOVERY gebracht.  
  
8. Mai 2006:  
  
Die DISCOVERY landet mitten in der Wüste Gobi, in der Nähe des Goshun-Sees. Am selben Tag kommt ein Konvoi der chinesischen Armee zur Landestelle, um die anscheinend Notgelandeten zu 'retten'. Mit Hilfe arkonidischer Technik werden die Chinesen zurückgeschickt und ein chinesischer Jeep einbehalten.  
  
10. Mai 2006:  
  
Nach einigen Hypnoschulungen starten Rhodan und Ellert ihre Reise nach Kiew.  
  
12. Mai 2006:  
  
Nach einigen Flügen mit Passagiermaschinen, kommen Rhodan und Ellert in Kiew an und begeben sich zu der Klinik Haggard's. Dort angekommen überreden sie Haggard mit ihnen zu kommen, um Crest zu retten. Haggard'e einzige Bedingung ist, einiges der Geräte der Klinik und seine achtzehnjährige Tochter mitzunehmen zu können. Im Laufe des restlichen Tages 'überreden', mit einigen hochreinen Diamanten, sie den Kommandanten der lokalen Luftwaffenbasis dazu ihnen ein Transportflugzeug zu überlassen.  
  
13. Mai 2006:  
  
Das Transportflugzeug landet unbehelligt nahe des Space Shuttles. Außerhalb eines von einem der Geräte der Arkoniden aufgebauten Kraftfeldes ist inzwischen eine Armee aufgelaufen, die versucht das Energiefeld zu durchbrechen.  
  
14. Mai bis 31. Mai 2006:  
  
Es kommt zu diversen, auch internationalen Versuchen das Kraftfeld zu durchbrechen. Darunter fällt eine aus Afghanistan von El Quaeda-Anhängern abgefeuerte SS-20 Atomrakete, deren Sprengköpfe allerdings nicht detonieren. Im Laufe der Versuche baut sich eine Art Status Quo auf. Zu selben Zeit tritt eine neue Firma auf das Parkett, die General Cosmic Company. Die GCC wächst mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und kauft diverse kleinere Firmen auf.  
  
4. Juni 2006:  
  
Die GCC kauft ein großes Gebiet der Wüste Gobi, um den Goshun-See und schenkt es Rhodan.  
  
5. Juni 2006:  
  
Es kommt zu verschiedenen Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen dem Chef der CIA, Allan D. Mercant, und dem Präsidenten, George W. Bush. Im geheimen baut Mercant Verbindungen mit Rhodan auf und behindert Bush daran, Rhodan zu diskreditieren, der langsam auf der ganzen Welt zu einer Art Held wird.  
  
6. Juni 2006:  
  
Es kommt zu einer Pressekonferenz von Rhodan, auf der er der Welt bekannt gibt, auf dem ihm von der GCC geschenkten Gebiet eine Art Staat, die Neue Macht, zu gründen und das interessierte Menschen, die daran interessiert sind ihm zu helfen, willkommen sind. Dabei bezeichnet er sich als Terraner. Als Reaktion wird ihm von Bush die US-Staatsbürgerschaft genommen. Im Gegenzug hierzu erkennt die EU die Neue Macht als Staat an. Im Laufe der nächsten Tage folgen alle UN-Mitgliedsstaaten, mit Ausnahme der USA.  
  
9. Juni 2006:  
  
Thora landet mit einem als Korvette bezeichneten 60m Beiboot ihres Schiffes im Staatsgebiet der Dritten Macht.  
  
10. Juni 2006:  
  
Die Neue Macht beginnt damit auf der ganzen Welt nach parapsychisch begabten Menschen, den sogenannten Mutanten, zu suchen. Marschall, Ellert, Kakuta und Michailowna, sind Mutanten. Das ist die Geburtsstunde des sogenannten Mutantencorps, das in naher Zukunft die Neue Macht unterstützt.  
  
14. Juni 2006:  
  
Die GCC beginnt damit Baugerät und Wohncontainer in das Gebiet der Neuen Macht zu liefern. Der Bau einer Landebahn für Flugzeuge beginnt.  
  
30. Juni 2006:  
  
Ohne dass die Welt davon informiert wurde, zerstören zwei, mit Titan IV- Raketen in Vandenberg gestartete, Wasserstoffbomben das arkonidische Raumschiff auf dem Mond. Die Korvette ist davon nicht betroffen. Kurz darauf startet die Korvette von 'Terra City' und nimmt Stellung über Washington D.C. ein. Mehrere Jäger versuchen die Korvette abzufangen. Rhodan ist in der Lage Thora davon abzuhalten Washington D.C. in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Dadurch wachsen die Sympathien für Rhodan in den USA und der Welt. Zur selben Zeit verschlechtern sich die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen der USA und dem Rest der Welt, als alle Regierungen der EU und Russland ihre Botschafter zurückziehen.  
  
3. Juli 2006:  
  
Eine Invasion der Fantan wird verhindert. Sie wurden von einem Notimpuls des vernichteten arkonidischen Schiffes angelockt.  
  
6. Juli bis 9. August 2006:  
  
Invasion der Individual-Verformer. Allein durch den Einsatz des Mutanten- Corps kann die Invasion zurückgedrängt werden. Im Laufe der Invasion werden George W. Bush und Ernst Ellert getötet. Nach dem Tod Bush's übernimmt der Vizepräsident Albert Nore die Amtsgeschäfte und erkennt die Dritte Macht als eigenen Staat an. Ellert wird in der Nähe von 'Terra City' in einem High-Tech-Mausoleum beigesetzt, das den Körper überwacht, da sein Körper nach seinem Tod nicht abkühlt und die Zellen eine Art Schlafzustand eingegangen sind.  
  
15. September 2006:  
  
Ein unbekanntes Signal führt Rhodan auf den Jupitermond Ganymed, wo er einen gigantischen Computer arkonidischer Bauart findet, der vor 12.000 Jahren auf Ganymed von unbekannten gebaut wurde. Rhodan nimmt den Computer im Namen der Erde in Besitz. 


End file.
